(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle control system and more particularly, to an autonomous reconfigurable underwater vehicle control system capable of operating independently from other vehicle systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Unmanned underwater vehicles (UUV) are known and used for a variety of missions, including anti-mine operations, oceanographic analysis, reconnaissance, intelligence gathering, and tracking of marine vehicles. Control of a UUV (i.e., control over the UUV and/or a plurality of the components included on the UUV) can generally be accomplished either remotely, (for example: via a tether) or internally by using a master vehicle control.
With regard to the internal vehicle control systems, the UUV may include an internal control architecture which controls the overall operation of the UUV as well as the operation of the various components contained in the vehicle. However, these vehicle control systems are limited and are subject to catastrophic failure in a variety of situations. Such limitations may result in mission failure as well as a loss of the UUV itself.
A number of prior art references address various aspects of UUV technology. For example, United States Patent Publication No. 2011/0144836 (Larkin et al) relates to a UUV navigation and guidance system. Generally, the Larkin reference describes a method to provide navigational aid to a UUV without the requirement of the vehicle surfacing. The reference describes the use of sonar systems in obtaining position data from a host platform and using the position data as an observation for the navigation system. However, the Larkin reference does not generally teach particulars relating to vehicle control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,066 (Sirmalis et al.), relates to the physical and/or operational concept for an autonomous UUV—expanding the theater of operations for a submarine or surface ship. The Sirmalis reference generally teaches the UUV to be conformal to the hull of another vessel. Sirmalis does not teach the particulars relating to vehicle control.
Lastly, United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0065247 (Horton) relates to a potential use of an UUV to track and record data from submarines. The UUV attaches to the hull of the submarine being tracked and, from there, collects and reports data about the submarine. The Horton reference does not teach or suggest particulars relating to the vehicle control.
Thus, there is a need for an autonomous underwater vehicle control system that is more reliable than existing vehicle control systems and which can ensure continued mission operation, even when one or more of the components included in the UUV are non-functional.